Draculaura
'Draculaura '''is the 1,600-year old daughter of Count Dracula. She is a vegan vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, going so far as to even avoid the word 'blood'. Draculaura is best friends with Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf, and is currently dating Clawd Wolf. She is called "Lala" and "Ula D" by her friends. The name she was given by her mother was just Laura. Portrayers She is usually voiced in English by Debi Derryberry in the cartoon series, but in "Ghouls Rule", she is voiced by Dee Dee Green. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. Character Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in ''New Ghoul @ School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naive, but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and dark black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders. Relationships Family Draculaura's School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about.Draculaura's 'School's Out' Diary, October 12th Draculaura was born in AD 412''Sweet 1600'' live chat with Draculaura at Stardoll.com as the daughter of a centurion.Ghoul Spirit Something presumably happened to her father, leaving Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, which in modern days partially overlaps with Transylvania, where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina, died because of it. Dracula turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA after being chased away by angry villagers. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes).Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, July 21st Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, August 25th It is also shown that in Ghouls Rule she has a cousin called "Thad". In the ''Monster High'' book series, she lives with her father (he is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. The Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle named Vlad. In Back and Deader Than Ever, in an argument, Draculaura has a flashback to when her mother dies and she was turned in to a vampire. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet bat is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects and some times fruit, like bananas. Romance Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love then ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. In the earlier webisodes, she was also attracted to a mysterious student known only as the "Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She dated a vampire named Valentine in the past, prior to her time in monster high, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" In her diary, it is stated that she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll at one point, when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.Draculaura's 'School's Out' diary However, at the club the planned to go together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. In her "School's Out" diary, it is shown that she has developed feelings for Clawd Wolf, when he rescues her from a sudden downpour. He drops her off at her doorstep, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly going inside, hinting at their relationship to come. Books In the ''Monster High'' book series, Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smears and smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the Monster High books and the cartoon series. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements. She also complained that Clawdeen had burger breath. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In The Ghoul Next Door, she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. In'' Back and Deader Than Ever'' she submits the T'eau Dally admittance letter, only to find out she's one of the finalist. When she found out about her father's plan of establishing a RAD-only school, she makes a deal with him, that if she won his plan will be anulled, it's unknown if Merston won the contest, but it's loss was somewhat implied thus making Monster High. Appearances New Ghoul @ School In "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura is Frankie's first friend. She introduces Frankie to Clawdeen, which then results in Frankie's newfound group of buddies. She supports Frankie, even after all her mishaps, and tries to offer advice to her throughout. Fright On! In "Fright On!", Draculaura feels the tension between Vampires and Werewolves personally. After several misunderstandings, she breaks up with Clawd and feels abandoned by Clawdeen. When Van Hellscream fanned the flames by saying the Werewolves kidnapped her, she found herself locked in big danger. She managed to escape, and made things right with Clawd and Clawdeen. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? In this special, Draculaura finds herself with huge expectations about her Sweet 1600th Party. These expectations cause problems with Clawd, who can't seem to live up to them. An old flame, Valentine returns thanks to Toralei as revenge for not being invited to her party. Valentine hypnotizes her and plans to break and harvest her heart, but thanks to the true love she shared with Clawd, she managed to break his spell. In the end, she realized that her expectations were too great, and Clawd's true love for her was enough. Escape From Skull Shores Dracualura travels with the rest of the group to the Great Barrier Reef, only to be sidetracked and travel with Bartleby Farnum thanks to their boat being destroyed. She befriended the Tikis, and even gave them makeovers. Ghouls Rule Draculaura created a rift between Clawdeen and her when she tries to push Clawdeen into dating. She set up a speed dating session to give her a 'nudge'. She apologized for her actions at the party and the two made up. Everything worked out when Clawdeen noticed Thad, the boy Clawdeen lied to get out of a double date with, from across the room and became infatuated immediately. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Ula D.. * September 8, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura in the costume category. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Draculaura's profile. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * August 29, 2011: Mattel abandons the trademark for Ula D. * September 1, 2010: Draculaura makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Draculaura makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 5, 2012: Draculaura makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * Her fashion style incorporates several examples of Lolita fashions, a style inspired by Victorian and Rococo designs such as corsets, lace, frills and parasols. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires.[[Dawn of the Dance diaries|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]] * Draculaura mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Cyrano de Ghoulia" that her father won't let her date until she's 1700. This didn't stop her from going steady with Clawd Wolf in Volume 2 or dating other boys (Valentine for example) prior. * According to the Monster High website, Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * Draculaura has had various height changes throughout the cartoon; with her being either a several inches shorter than the main cast or extremely short. * Although the original Monster High artwork, webisode design and Basic doll for Dracuaura has a flowery pink necklace, her later Basic artworks necklace has been changed to a much more simplified angle-cut bat. However, her Basic ''doll, profile artwork, and webisode design has remained unchanged. * The head of Draculaura's animation model was recycled for the short-haired green girl. * Early on, Draculaura was supposed to be vegan, a character trait referenced in the [[Commercials|''Higher Deaducation commercial]] and website version of her profile. This was changed into her being vegetarian, which she is said to be in the doll version of her profile, in the cartoon series, and in the Monster High books. * In Back and Deader Than Ever, Dracula calls her Laura, which was a name given by her mother. Gallery Webisode gallery Height.jpg|Fearleading; not always the best of times... Draculauramakeup.png|Gee, thanks a lot, Cleo! DraculauraRoses.png Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Not being able to see your reflection doesn't help in a situtation like this.... Monster High.jpg gofetch.jpg|Arguing with the boyfriend; all ghouls have this problem... Draculaura meat face.jpg|For a hardcore vegan; this is a nightmare! Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The ghouls' group photo in "Queen of the Scammed"... So much fail. 409.png|Before she got w/ Clawd, Draculaura liked to daydream about him.... a lot.... Draclu.png GoodBatFabulous - Draculaura trance.jpg|"I think like a bat....". Draculauraegg1.jpg|Draculaura in mad Science class with Heath Untitledgggggttt.jpg|Draculaura; looking freaky fab in her Dawn Of The Dance outfit. 123784638274111.png Draculaura with Bat.png|Draculaura giving invitation a the bat Group Hug.png 77667766711.PNG|Clawdeen, Cleo, Frankie, And Draculaura Draculaura Bats.PNG|Draculaura talking to bats Lorcia.jpg|Draculaura; looking totally adorable in her Dead Tired pajamas. Img 4758659.jpg Img 4758654.jpg 0013.PNG Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|Fearleading with Frankie, Ghoulia and Clawdeen Unearthed Day - fashion group.jpg TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Draculaura intro.jpg|Fang-Tastically Friendly Fright On! - Draculaura's black dress.jpg Untitledg.jpg|"Fright On!" Party scene 5.JPG 18.JPG|Fang-tastic! School's out! Mm.jpg|Imagining her Sweet 1600 birthday party. Draculaura 1200.png Sweet 1600 Draculaura.png|Totes Precious! BowledOverDraculaura.jpg ClawdandDraculaura.jpg|Clawd and Draculaura: So happy Together! Saladbarbackgrounder.png Draculaura and Frankie.jpg|There, there! Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (70).jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (46).jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (71).jpg|Clawd and Draculaura: The Perfect Pair! 6978713929 f3776b9d5f.jpg|Fun in the sun! ScreamingGhouls.jpg Capture-20120417-174449.jpg|"Why do all of the statues on the island look like Frankie?". Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg|G.F.F.s! Ghou rule4.png|Draculaura in Ghouls Rule Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h12m03s110.png|Roller ghouls! Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-22h26m59s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m38s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h16m30s37.png|Who's up for SCREAM? Monster high ghouls rule 10.png Abbey, Cleo, Frankie, Lagoona and Lala.PNG|Lala and her ghouls are strutting their stuff on the catwalk in "City of Frights"! Group.PNG Clawd and Lala.PNG Tumblr m78m7xj62Q1qg00wto1 1280.jpg|Draculaura and Clawd kissing in 'Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?' Go Clawd!.PNG|'Go Clawd!' Draculaura on TV... kinda.PNG Draculaura cheering for Clawd.PNG|'Clawd! Clawd! Clawd!' No giggling in SKRM. We can't help it.PNG|No giggling in SKRM? We can't help it Poor Draculaura.PNG Boovre.PNG Miscellaneous gallery MostLikelyTo....jpg Bio Draculaura.PNG|Draculaura Official Bio Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura: the vegan vampire MH DT Lagoona.png|Draculaura and Lagoona; chillaxing in the Dead Tired advert. Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|"Unh, Draculaura's stealing my heart..." Profile art - Draculaura pointy.jpg 320810_10150306252982481_225525412480_8369299_655946616_n.jpg Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg Ghouls Rule - DVD cover.jpg 6358671003_eb4c58e102_z.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg 6019495601 e2028fd8a4.jpg|Dead Tired Draculaura artwork Howliday Ghoul Grams - Draculaura.jpg 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg SunLovingDraculaura.jpg Lala.jpg|Draculaura's chapter photo for the books Cakegroup.png|Happy Birthday! 864052_1319568757229_full.jpg Profile art - Sweet 1600 cake group.jpg Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg|Dawn of The Dance Draculaura Card Package artwork Draculaura.jpg Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg|Schools Out Draculaura art Profile art - Draculaura in Roadster.jpg Profile art - Draculaura and Roadster.jpg Draculaura scaris by spectra pau-d5j9z3k.png|Draculaura Scaris Line laghru. Png Draculaura2.jpg|Totes precious! Profile art - SC Draculaura.jpg Draculaura PNG 2.png Draculaura PNG 1.png Profile art - Draculaura umbrella.jpg Profile art - Draculaura up-to-date.jpg Box art - Draculaura writing in bed.jpg Box art - sleeping Draculaura Count Fabulous.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters